The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and a method of fabricating the same.
The development of electronic industry may provide low price electronic products having characteristics such as light weight, compact size, high speed, and high performance. A compact-sized semiconductor package is provided to implement an integrated circuit chip to qualify for use in electronic products. Therefore, various research is required to enhance performance of the semiconductor package.